Data storage and backup may generally be done in a few different ways. For example, local data storage and backup may be performed by mirroring a physical data storage device onto another physical data storage device. Alternatively, cloud-based data storage and backup may be performed by mirroring a physical data storage device onto a cloud-based data storage device. In addition, performance improvements for data storage devices may be achieved through the use of multiple physical data storage devices in a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) configuration. Different RAID levels may be configured with differing levels of redundancy and performance, from no redundancy in a RAID-0 configuration to mirroring in a RAID-1 configuration.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.